fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Weirdos on a Train/References
*This episode reveals that Mrs. Crocker plays shuffleboard. *When Mr. Crocker mentions the alternate universe with intelligent apes, this is most likely a reference to Abra-Catastrophe!. *This episode reveals that Mr. Crocker is the second known Crocker family member to write a book, the first is his mother, who wrote, "How to Raise Your Child so He Doesn't Turn out like Mine". *After Mr. Dinkleberg does Hump-Chee on Mr. Crocker, he looks like the most like normal Mr. Turner than in any other episode. *This episode reveals that Mr. Dinkleberg is allegic to onions. *This is the second time someone has been erroneously dubbed "Gah!"; the first was Timmy in "Love At First Height". *This episode premiered in the Philippines on November 12, 2014. *The engine on the train is a 4-4-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive pulling two coaches. These types of engines have eight wheels (four leading wheels, Four driving wheels, and no trailing wheels) and were most common on American railroads from the 1830s until 1928, and during the 1800s, were given the name "American" in 1872, because of how they did all the work on every railroad in the United States. *''Strangers on a Train'' - The episode title is a parody of the novel of the same name. *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' - When Mr. Turner responds to the owl, it is similar to the running gag on that show where Bird Brain responds to Owl saying, "Hoo". *'University of Florida student Tasered at Kerry forum - Mr. Crocker references this viral video, by saying, "Thwy'll taze you, bro." *Although unconfirmed, it is possible that the store, "Hazel's Gifts" is named after the main character in the Book (and later movie), The Fault in our Stars. *Although unconfirmed, it is possible that the store, "Frozen" is named after the Disney movie. If this is true, based off when it came out in non-american countries, it would have been only based off the name because the movie hadn't come out when they were making this episode. *''The Tortoise and the Hare'' - There is a shirt at Go Wear! that reads, "The Turtle Won". This is a reference to the fact that the tortoise beat the hare in the race. *Mr. Turner mistaking Mr. Crocker's name. *Sparky saying "That's just crazy enough to work!" *Mr. Turner talking about a spotted owl. *Sparky talking about the bearded lady from the carnival. *Mr. Crocker loving onions. *Mr. Crocker and Mr. Turner "letting off steam" in the children train in the mall. *In the establishing shot of the Turner House appears at the beginning of the episode, neither Mr. Dinkleberg working on the car nor the newspaper appear in that shot. *At the mall, when Mr. Crocker talks about how the train is more relaxing than riding the pony at the petting zoo, the train was passing as store called, "Babytown", but when he talks about not riding on the pony, it is a close shot and they are passing a store called, "Hazel's Gifts". *At the mall, when Mr. Crocker talks about how the train is more relaxing than riding the pony at the petting zoo, there are three kids between him and Mr. Turner, but when Mr. Crocker talks about not riding on the pony, the kids disappear and don't reappear for the rest of the mall scene. *When Mr. Crocker explains that he needs to calm down, he is sitting in the yellow seat, formerly inhabited by the kids mentioned in the point above. When he closes his jacket after showing the fairy pictures, he is back in the red seat, which was his original seat. After the "Go Wear!" scene, he is back in the yellow seat. For the rest of the scene, he appears in that seat. *At the mall, when the train passes Hazel's Gifts for the second time, the sign is slightly closer to the "High Fashion" sign and there is a sign that was not in the first time the train passed it. *When the close up shot mentioned in the first point is over, they are passing a store called, "Frozen". *When the train passes Hazel's Gifts for the third time, it goes to a zoomed in shot to show Crocker's images of fairies, in the background there is a sign that says, "Sale". This sign did not appear in the first two appearances of the store or any subsequent appearances. *Although speculation due to the length of the Go Wear! scene, prior to that scene, the train is at a store called, "Dumet", but after, the train is at Hazel's Gifts. *before the scene where Mr. Turner shows his image of Mr. Dinkleberg, the train appears to be between Hazel's Gifts and Dumet. In the scene, there are two signs that did not appear in the other appearances of Dumet. *When the stores are CGI, there is a store between Dumet and Teen Show called, "Shoes". This was not the case when it was not CGI. *When the stores are CGI, after Teen show appears, then Dumet appears. However, the order of the stores is: Hazel's Gifts, Dumet, Shoes (only in the CGI version), Teen Show, Baby Town, Frozen, and then Hazel's Gifts again. *At the end of the first CGI store scene, Dumet appears, but after the scene, the train is at Hazel's Gifts. *At the end of the scene mentioned in the point above, the train ends at the beginning of Dumet, but after Mr. Crocker has a spastic attack, the train is at the beginning of Hazel's Gifts. *Although not impossible, in the scene where Mr. Crocker says, "Only you call me that!", the train is at the beginning of Dumet, but when Mr. Crocker sits down, the train is at the end of the store. *When Mr. Crocker calls Mr. Turner and there is a split screen, the train is at Teen Show, but when the scene is just Mr. Turner, the train is at Frozen. *It is impossible for Mr. Dinkleberg to have spilled onion tea in the fishbowl because Timmy was holding the fishbowl away from the tea, when he wished for them to be away from the replica house. *When Mrs. Crocker is on the train, before the stores go into CGI, the train is passing Babytown, but when it goes into CGI, the train is just past Shoes. *Mr. Crocker should have recognized Mr. Dinkleberg when Mr. Crocker met Mr. Dinkleberg because he saw Mr. Turner's image and had an image of Mr. Dinkleberg in the plan, also they went to school together as shown in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker! . *It is unknown why Mr. Dinkleberg assumed Mr. Crocker's name was "Mr. Gah", since Mr. Crocker only asked for Mr. Dinkleberg's name. Mr. Dinkleberg did not ask the question back. *It is unknown why Mr. Crocker did not correct Mr. Dinkleberg's mistake of calling Mr. Crocker "Mr. Gah", he even went along with it and said that his father was Mr. Gah, and he should be called, "Gah". *It is unknown why Mr. Dinkleberg did not have an allergic reaction after he ate the union waffles or the union tea. It is possible that he took a pill that stops an allergic reaction from happening, before he ate them. *Before the scene Zooms into shoe the GPS rerouter the first time it is shown, the curtains in the background are yellow and the window is clear, but when it zooms iin, it shows them behind having a blue glass making them look greenish. *When Mr. Dinkleberg saved Mr. Crocker, the GPS rerouter should have been destroyed on impact, but instead, it bounced off the sidewalk. *In the scene where Mr. Dinkleberg introduces himself, Mr. Dinkleberg and Mr. Crocker are on the road. However, before and after that scene they are on the sidewalk. Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Trivia Category:Season 9 episodes Category:References Category:Article stubs Category:Season 9 trivia pages Category:All articles to be expanded